


dyin' ain't so bad

by hearth_goddess



Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, I'm very sorry in advance, Kidnapping, M/M, but there is still violence and mentions of blood, not graphic violence, read with caution, title from bonnie and clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Macavity hated the peace his brothers had. One patrol goes wrong, and Tugger is captured by Macavity. Mistoffelees knows he has to find his mate as soon as possible.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697905
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	dyin' ain't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Tuggoffelees week, Day 5: Kidnapping
> 
> Otherwise known as:  
> I uphold my title as one of the Angst Queens of Cats Tumblr

__

_Dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when one's left behind does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad_

Everything had been going so well. 

Tugger and Mistoffelees were mates, Demeter and Bombalurina were home, and the Junkyard was peaceful. 

Tugger had run out to go on a quick patrol with Alonzo, kissing his mate goodbye with a wink and a promise of a date the next evening. 

They didn’t know what would happen next. 

__

_I only hope to God that I go first  
I couldn't live on memories  
I'm sorry, but I'm not that strong_

“ALONZO!” Tugger shouted, grabbing his friend and pulling him out of the way as a blast of magic suddenly shot past the black and white tom. 

Alonzo gave the maine coon a thankful glance before turning, narrowing his eyes. “Macavity.” 

“You’re not the one I need.” the ginger tom said with a cruel grin, waving his paw distractedly. Almost instantly, Alonzo fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Tugger moved over Alonzo protectively, watching his older brother with wary eyes. “What do you want?” 

Macavity looked at Tugger, offense on his face. “Can I not talk to my baby brother?” Tugger hissed slightly, and Macavity sighed. “Oh Tugger, you’ve always been the most difficult out of the three of us.” 

__

_There are some things in life you can't replace  
A love like ours don't happen twice  
When all his days are through  
Mine will be too_

Alonzo came stumbling back into the Junkyard, his eyes wide as Cassandra ran to him, looking him over with worry in her eyes. 

“What happened?” Munkustrap asked, approaching his friend with Demeter and Bombalurina behind him. 

Mistoffelees looked past the other tom, scanning the Junkyard, his heart quickly sinking. “Where’s Tugger?” 

Alonzo looked between Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. “Macavity took him. He showed up when we were on patrol.” Mistoffelees tensed, and Munkustrap’s face went pale beneath his fur. 

“How did he take him?” the magical tom asked. 

“I’m not sure.” Alonzo said, his voice bitter, angry at himself. “He showed up and knocked me out. When I came to, they were both gone, and all I could find was this.” He held out his paw, and sitting within was a very familiar scrap of fabric. Slowly, Mistoffelees took the leopard-spotted bandana, holding it close to his heart. 

“How are we going to find him?” Bombalurina asked, looking between the gathered Jellicles. 

Munkustrap placed a paw on Mistoffelees’ shoulder, and he looked at his mate. “Do you think he’s changed where he’s located since you both left?” 

Demeter was quiet, but she shook her head after a moment. “His location was very good. In the center of the city, a big area around him, and plenty of recruits. He wouldn’t give up that territory for anything.” 

“Then that’s where we need to go.” Mistoffelees said firmly. Munkustrap nodded in agreement, and they began to plan. 

__

_'Cause dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when one's left behind does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad_

Tugger gasped as he was thrown back, grabbing his torso with a wince of pain. 

“Oh dear. Is poor Tugger hurt?” Macavity taunted, and Tugger looked up at the ginger tom with anger and confusion. 

“What are you doing, Mac?” he asked. “What’s the purpose of this?” 

Macavity sneered. “You and that ridiculous tribe took everything from me, little brother. Left me feeling terrified and unwanted because of my magic.” 

“We were always accepting of your magic, Mac! But you became unpredictable, and you hurt cats!” Tugger exclaimed, trying to stand. He was promptly kicked down by Macavity. 

“I hurt you to make you stronger!” The Mystery Cat hissed. “If you show any weakness at all in that tribe, they latch onto it and manipulate you. I tried to teach you that, little brother.” 

Tugger shook his head, feeling only pity for his older brother. “I wish I could make you see how wrong you are, Macavity. I told you years ago that the tribe has flaws. It still does, but there’s so much more good. If you had stuck around and let us help you, you would have seen the good in the tribe.” 

Macavity scoffed. “Good? Good like your little magician?” Tugger tensed, making Macavity cackle. “Oh, I know all about you and that magician, little brother. If your adoring song during the Ball wasn’t a dead giveaway, the ridiculous way you trail behind him like a lost Pollicle most definitely did.” Macavity pushed Tugger down, his paw around the maine coon’s throat, his claws digging into the skin beneath. “Your beloved tribe will turn on him. You will turn on him. And he will eventually come to me. He will realize that I’m right.” 

Tugger’s eyes widened slightly, and he took a shaking breath, feeling Macavity’s claws pinching his throat. “Is that what this is about? You want Misto to join you?” He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. “Misto’s better than that. He’s better than you. He knows how to control his magic, and how to keep the cats he loves safe.” 

Macavity tightened his grip on Tugger’s throat, making him gasp, feeling blood trickle down into his fur as the claws broke skin. “You’re a coward, Tugger. Hiding behind magic and protective walls. Your faith in the Jellicles is disgustingly naive. You’ll see, little brother.” 

__

_I've met boys who talk 'bout farms and horses  
And they don't do much for me  
I don't need to end up in a rockin' chair_

“We’re here.” Munkustrap said quietly as they approached the large abandoned warehouse. Mistoffelees took a breath, closing his eyes briefly. 

“He’s here.” the magical tom whispered. 

_They needed to find him._

_They couldn’t leave him._

_He had to come home._

_They had a date._

Munkustrap turned around to face the two other Jellicles who had accompanied them. “Plato, you and Bomba stand watch out here. Mistoffelees and I will go in and look for Tugger.” “Be careful.” Bombalurina told the two toms, who both nodded before turning and walking towards the warehouse, slowly entering and looking around. 

“They keep prisoners they’ve kidnapped down here.” Mistoffelees said, touching Munkustrap’s arm and pointing down a hallway. The silver tabby nodded and followed Mistoffelees. They only had to dispatch a few henchcats on their way down, and both felt a cautious bit of hope swell within them. 

Until they heard the scream. 

__

_Seems you get to live your life just once  
If that's how it's gotta be  
Then I'd rather breathe in life than dusty air_

Tugger screamed as Macavity’s magic coursed through him. The ginger tom stood over him with a sadistic grin, twisting his paws as Tugger writhed on the ground. 

“You’re weak, little brother.” Macavity said. “You’re nothing. You were never special. No one cares about you. They just feel sorry for you.” 

“You… You’re lying.” Tugger managed to gasp out, biting back another scream as a wave of pain hit him. 

Macavity tutted lightly, shaking his head in disappointment. “Oh, Tugger. I thought our little session together would help you realize how right I am.” He clenched his fist, and Tugger curled into a ball, clutching his stomach with a small cry. He could feel his ribs shattering under the force of the magic, his lungs screaming for air. 

He glared up at Macavity. “So you’re going to kill me?” Macavity leaned down, his nose nearly touching Tugger’s as he gave him a smile, a bone-chilling smile. 

“Absolutely.” he whispered, before clawing across Tugger’s face. 

__

_Dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when you're left alone does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life_

“TUGGER!” Mistoffelees shouted, running into the cell. He collapsed to his knees beside his mate, grabbing onto his paw and holding it tightly. “Tugger, love, talk to me!” 

Munkustrap ran in behind Mistoffelees, scanning the area for Macavity, only to find the Mystery Cat gone. He looked around once more before turning to his brother, and he nearly vomited, his stomach churning at the sight. 

Tugger’s handsome face was clawed, blood slowly seeping from the wounds. 

His chest shuddered with each breath he took, and his body was littered with cuts and scratches. 

The maine coon’s eyes slowly opened, focusing on the tom holding his paw. “Mist?” His voice was quiet, almost inaudible. 

MIstoffelees nodded, tears in his eyes. “I’m here, darling. I’m with you. Munk’s here too. We’ve come to rescue you.” 

“I always thought I’d be the one doing the rescuing.” Tugger quipped, and Munkustrap let out a watery laugh, kneeling down on his brother’s other side. “He tried to convince me you’d all abandon me.” 

Munkustrap bit back a hiss and touched Tugger’s shoulder gently, causing the tom to look at him. “Never, Tugs. You’re my brother. You’re the only one who knows we’ve gone through.” 

“And you’re my mate. I’d never abandon you.” Mistoffelees said firmly. Munkustrap looked up at the magical tom, a question in his eyes, but Mistoffelees shook his head, obviously trying not to sob. Munkustrap took a breath, trying to hold back his own tears. 

Tugger reached out, grasping Munkustrap’s arm tightly as he looked at his brother with adamant eyes. “Munk, tell Dad I love him, would you? And Jemmy? Tell her how much her Uncle Tugs loves her.” Munkustrap whimpered slightly, grabbing onto Tugger’s paw tightly. “I love you, Munku. You’ve been the greatest big brother a tom could ask for.” 

“I love you too, baby brother.” Munkustrap managed to say, choking back more tears as Tugger looked back towards his mate. 

“Tell Plato to take care of Tori, okay? She’s a sweetheart and deserves all the love in the world.” he whispered, and Mistoffelees nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. “Everlasting, I love you, gorgeous. I love you more than anything. Thank you for making me so happy.” 

Mistoffelees leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Tugger’s lips, stroking his cheek tenderly. “I love you too, darling. You’re so brave, my sweet Tugger. So wonderfully brave.” Tugger gave him a soft smile, and Mistoffelees returned it, continuing to stroke Tugger’s cheek. “Rest now, darling. We’re here. You’re safe.” 

Tugger leaned into Mistoffelees’ touch, nuzzling against his paw briefly before letting out a soft, happy sigh and closing his eyes, a smile on his face. 

“Tugger?” Munkustrap whispered as he felt his brother’s grip on his arm go slack. “Tugs?” 

Mistoffelees sobbed and placed a paw over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he clung to Tugger’s paw, the warmth already beginning to fade. 

__

_A short and lovin' life_

A year later, Mistoffelees stepped up before the Jellicle tribe. His fur no longer sparkled, his eyes no longer twinkled, and his face was no longer bright with a smile. Tugger’s death had taken a hard toll on the magical cat. 

Victoria knew, of course, that her brother was planning to sing at the Ball. She was the only one he talked to anymore, besides Munkustrap. She was the only one who heard him cry out in the middle of the night. She was the only one who saw him break down into tears months after his mate’s death when he found one of Tugger’s spare scarves in their den. She was the only one Mistoffelees told about his plan. 

Munkustrap saw it coming. Heaviside, he had been contemplating singing at the Ball himself for a month or so after Tugger’s death. But he knew he couldn’t. He had Demeter, Jemima, his tribe to keep in mind. After Tugger’s death… Mistoffelees didn’t have that. His sister was happily mated, and his uncle rarely spent time in the Junkyard. So Munkustrap could not blame the magical tom for stepping forward and singing his song. 

Unlike when Tugger had sung it, the tune was melancholic. Instead of singing his praises, Mistoffelees sang of his failures, his greatest failure being unable to save his mate from death. When the song finished, Mistoffelees simply walked off and sat near his sister, who hugged him close while the rest of the tribe tried not to cry. 

It was no surprise when Old Deuteronomy beckoned towards Mistoffelees at the end of the night, a bittersweet warmth in the old tom’s eyes. With a final hug to his sister, and a nuzzle against Old Deuteronomy, Mr. Mistoffelees was sent to the Heaviside Layer, finally at peace. 

__

_A short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but… you guys had to know this was coming… I wouldn’t be able to JUST do fluff for this week… if you want to come yell at me, feel free to send me stuff on tumblr @uppastthejelliclemoon


End file.
